1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera which has a plurality of display screens and which is user-friendly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras have been developed. They can acquire an optical image of an object, generate an electric video signal representing the optical image acquired, convert the video signal to digital data, and store the digital data in a digital recording medium. Some of the digital cameras have a display screen (liquid crystal panel, hereinafter called “LCD screen”), in addition to the electronic viewfinder (hereinafter referred to as “EVF”). The LCD screen is relatively large. It enables the user to confirm any image just photographed and any image reproduced from digital data stored in the recording medium.
The user may look at the EVF to adjust the zooming in accordance with what he or she sees in the EVF. The LCD screen is another useful display screen. It can display the images reproduced from the digital data stored in the recording medium, enabling the user to confirm the images he or she has photographed.
Specific uses of such two display screens are disclosed in, for example, Jap. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication 2001-169150. More specifically, the user uses the EVF (i.e., looking-into type display) displays the image being photographed, whereas the LCD screen displays information other than images (e.g., the operating conditions of the camera, the operation menu, and the like). Since the two display screens display different information items, the camera is more user-friendly than otherwise.
It has not been profoundly studied how to use the EVF and LCD screen on any digital camera hereto developed display. Hitherto, the two display screens display either the same information or different items of information, in accordance with the user's instructions.